


Brother

by Hematite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Regulus POV, Regulus cares, The day Sirius moves out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:25:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hematite/pseuds/Hematite
Summary: The day Sirius moves out, from Regulus's point of view.





	

Screw this. I'm done with this family."  
Regulus freezes, terrified. He knows that Sirius has always been rebellious, but this is unforgivable by Walburga's standards. He will be beaten, not given food, grounded. His pale, long hand rests on the banister. Walburga cannot see him, and Sirius is too aggravated to look up to the dark stairwell where Regulus stands.  
"Young man, you will apologize for your words." Walburga's voice is ice and thin blades. She always sounds like this when she is angry. Their family is a master at it, tight control and glacial coolness.  
"No. I'm leaving. I don't care about what you want." Sirius, to the contrary, is fury and fire. He nearly shouts the words, and is practically smoldering with anger. His pale complexion is splotched with the force of his rage. Regulus sometimes thinks that Sirius will explode with emotion. He never controls himself, never stops to think. Sirius is a Gryffindor in the best and worst way possible, his impulsiveness and brashness and courage connecting into a person who is so fiery that he is invulnerable to anyone and anything. His raw emotion, somehow, protects him. Regulus and the rest of his family are very different from him, with their perfect control and sharp wit. Sirius is smart, but tactless, something else that protects him from the world.  
"Fine. Our family does not particularly need you. You may do as you wish. Returning to us, however, is not an option." Walburga is still cold. She does not ever break.  
"Wonderful." Sirius growls in her face. "I will leave then." He says mockingly, "After all, the family does not particularly need me."  
He pushes past Walburga and walks toward the stairs and his room. Regulus is still frozen. Sirius storms up the stairs, passing Regulus without acknowledging his presence. Regulus' hands are white on the banister. He must have misunderstood, Sirius wouldn't just leave, he couldn't just leave- couldn't leave him alone. Regulus follows Sirius up the stairs, hoping to - convince him? Make him stay?- but ends up standing in his doorway is Sirius furiously throws clothing and books into his trunk. Sirius doesn't look up, and only notices him when he tries to get out of his room. Regulus grabs his sleeve,  
"Stay," he whispers.  
Sirius replies, his anger momentarily replaced with sadness, "I can't." He meets Regulus's eyes, all of his anger and sadness visible. Regulus releases his sleeve and steps away, nods. "I can't stop you," he says, "Can I?" Sirius closes his eyes for a split second, and takes a shuddering breath, but then walks away from him. Regulus is alone. He quietly walks to his room and silently closes and locks the door- alarming Walburga is a bad idea- and sinks to the floor. He is alone. He no longer has a brother. Now he must face his parents alone. No more fire to warm him, only the iciness of his own heart. Regulus closes his eyes and cries, tears slipping from the corners of his eyelids. He muffles the sobs in his robes- must not let his parents know of this, his weakness- and quietly cries for his brother, for himself. When he is simply sitting on the floor with his face buried in his robes, he stands, washes his hands and face with cool water, and changes out of his tearstained clothing. There must be no sign of his tears.  
He will have to face his parents soon.

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't tell, Regulus is one of my favorite characters.  
> Please leave constructive criticism and such. Thanks for reading!


End file.
